The Crown
by Jaimiisaholly
Summary: He’s a gang leader. She’s the famous cat burglar. Once their eyes are turned to the same item, Queen Mungyung’s famous crown, personality’s clash, car crashes explode, the FBI chases, gun fights rain down, and a love story so intense.. begins. KgIn
1. Chapter 1

-

The Crown

-

**Summery:** He's B.A.D.'s gang leader. She's the famous Japanese cat burglar. Once their eyes are turned to the same item, Queen Mungyung's famous crown, personality's clash, car crashes explode, the FBI chases, gun fights rain down, and a love story so intense.. begins. KG/I, M/S, S/R

**Information:**

Koto: a Japanese musical instrument having numerous strings, usually seven or thirteen, that are stretched over a convex wooden sounding board and are plucked with three plectra, worn on the thumb, index finger, and middle finger of one hand.

Sensei: a teacher or a mentor.

Shoji: a sliding paper door.

Geta: a traditional Japanese wooden clog that is worn outdoors, with a thong that passes between the first two toes and with two transverse supports on the bottom of the sole.

Tsukesage: A type of kimono, which can be worn by married or unmarried women as a semi-formal kimono. The Tsukesage is recognizable primarily by the pattern that flows from the bottom of one side, up to the sleeve on the opposite side.

Sakura trees: is the Japanese tree name for ornamental cherry trees, _Prunus serrulata_, and their blossoms.

**Ages**

Kagome: 18

Sota: 16

Miroku: 18

Sango: 19

Inuyasha: 21

Rin: 20

Sesshoumaru: 25

Koga: 22

Kikyou: 27

Shippou: 11

Chapter 1: Headquarters

"Fuck!"

Crystal blue eyes shimmered in the red light, flickering left and right. Adrenalin rushed through her body like a storm, her heart beating so harshly a bruise could have formed. The black spandex suit hugged her body, not even sweat or lasers could pierce it. However, the lasers surrounding the Kazimijou ruby necklace could. They were the latest on the market, strong and more sensitive then the ones in America's museums. This was why Kagome Higurashi, famous theif, was sweating like a pig.

Oh, her mother would not approve of this once she got home, not at all. Not only was it past 11 p.m., her curfew, but she had not finished her History homework and it was due first thing in the morning. Stupid mother fucking Miroku, she was going to kill him when she got home! Trying to calm down, she closed her eyes and started to remember the peaceful melody her father strummed on the koto.

Her fingers went into a pose, like a cat's claws about to strike. One digit moved; the motion of a guitar player playing the stringed instrument koto. The imaginary sound filtered through her ears, as small sharp pieces of metal appeared on the fingertips of her leather gloves. She played the strings, the image of her father's koto in her blue eyes. Her left hand's digits moved along the top of the glass case, scratching a design on the surface.

It was only when the glitter of the red necklace stopped shinning on the museums walls, when the alarms on the glass case screeched. By that time though, Kagome had slipped through the ventilation system and was crawling into her warm bed at home, the ruby necklace glimmering under her pillow.

The alarm continued to scream.

Looking up, Kagome groaned and shut her locker, ready to face her History Sensei's wrath. What a horrible man. Reaching Class B's room 325, she strolled in and moodily fell into her desk. Her fellow Class B students settled into their seats, chattering of their weekend activities once the day ended. Oh joy, another Friday, another weekend to hang out with Miroku and make deals with the Government about her stolen item. It happened continuously, Miroku created the technology (was also her best friend since she was 4), she with her athletic gymnastic body stole the treasure, and together they cut deals with Japan to return the treasure.

After all, they'd get paid a ton of money, and have a clean record (since Japan felt disgraced that two teenagers beat their security systems). The second school bell shattered her thinking, and she focused her attention to the front of her room. Kagome's sailor fuku skirt rose once she crossed her legs, in which she desperately pushed down when Miroku entered the door.

"Class, please hand in you papers to the front of the rows, to be collected."

Kagome shut her eyes and groaned. Stupid History class, with its stupid every night essays, and its stupid, stupid, lame sensei with a toupee-

"Higurashi, Kagome, where is your paper?"

The timid school girl opened her eyes and took a look at Mr. Mushiko at the front of her row, papers of every students work in his arms.

'_Everyone's but little ole Kagome's.'_

"Well, Miss Higurashi?"

"I left it-"

"It's right here Mr. Mushiko, Miss Higurashi must have dropped it on the way in."

Miroku stood up and handed the paper to the teacher, an innocent smile on his face. Mr. Mushiko grumbled and walked away to his desk. Kagome turned to her left and raised an eyebrow to her friend.

"And why did you do that? Now you probably want something in return."

Miroku shrugged and waved at her, "No, nothing really, plus I knew you'd probably be out like a light when you got home."

"Well you would to- Hey! By the way_hentai,_ we have to have a talk about the new laser technology out! I would've gotten fried if I didn't realize the type of laser!-"

Miroku sweat dropped as Kagome kept babbling on, and started to use 'I'm going to kill you!' hand signals once the class went silent. The lights had been dimmed, and a slideshow had been started. It was not the fact he should be paying attention to the presentation, or that a project on the slideshows subject was due in a week, it was the image of a light golden emerald crown on the screen. Kagome, who had stopped whispering, too, noticed the glimmering object of treasure on the screen. Her eyes gleamed, a picture of Queen Mungyung's crown reflecting in her eyes.

It was within that hour of History class, that Kagome's future itself was about to change forever. Her ears picked up and stored every single piece of information, even how much the priceless item weighed. The crown was moving to Japan's Natural History Museum on Tokyo's Reiko 2nd street, one week before summer vacation started. Mr. Mushiko explained how the Government put the latest and best technology into protecting the Queen's crown.

Miroku's mind was buzzing with different ideas, new gadgets, and most of all a new suit for Kagome. Of course, he would have to report to Inuyasha first.. after all- Miroku took a small side look at Kagome on his right, her eyes were glued to the screen and a beautiful smiled lined her foreign features.

Maybe it was time for Inuyasha to know about Kagome. He needed to take Sango out on a date anyway. Suddenly, it clicked.

'_A date..'_

_**TC**_

"Mirokuuu," Kagome continued to whine, as she was dragged through Toyko's street at 6 p.m.

"Why are we going on a double date? Like what the hell, I don't even like guys that much- they all turn out as Hojo's or a prick with a condom in his pocket."

Miroku ignored her complaining, and stopped for a moment to straighten out his suit. Kagome huffed and wiggled in her expensive black, red and gold tsukesage. Kagome enjoyed dress up occasions, but when it came to meeting new people she became quite shy and silent. Looking around, she came to realize she was standing in front of the Ginza restaurant.

Kagome walked behind Miroku as they entered the building, her tsukesage slightly trailing behind her geta. Dark lacquered shoji doors were paired left and right, the soft antique white and gold colors everywhere were just outstanding. The soft voices of people could be heard behind doors that they passed, and men that walked by the pair gazed at Kagome's nymph form. Finally, they reached a shoji door, much to Kagome's hatred, looked just like all the others. Miroku slid the door open and bowed softly, before moving aside so Kagome could greet their dates. She bowed softly, raised her body straight once more, and that's when her eyes fell into his.

"Kagome, I would like to introduce you to Inutiisrou, Inuyasha."

The man was seated on a mat in front of the dining table, his white hair tied back into a pony tail. His face was quite young, and he was dressed in a black suit with a red undershirt and silk red tie. He was the most scrumptious person she ever laid eyes on.

"You might want to keep your mouth shut, you're gaping."

Kagome flushed angrily and glared at the man she was once fond of. What a jerk! Looking at him, she realized his irises were amber, and from his smirking mouth were two sharp fangs.

"You're a fucking _demon_?"

Miroku slapped his hand over Kagome's mouth, which earned him a kick in the knees. From his position on the floor, he mumbled something about a person named Sango. As a piece of hair fell from the elegant twist in her hair, Kagome noticed a beautiful women sitting across from Inu- something.

"Konnichi'wa, I'm Sango.. and from the looks of it, Miroku gets on your nerves too."

Sango laughed and waved Kagome over to sit with her, and soon the school girl began to feel comfortable. Inuyasha stared at Miroku in shame and relaxed, propping up his left leg to rest his arm. Casually, he took a gun from his jacket and put it on the table, fiddling with it as he started to speak.

"Miroku, when is this amazing chick of yours coming?"

Miroku finally joined the party, and straightened out his suit while replying.

"It's Kagome; she's the person I was telling you about."

Inuyasha's fists hit the table, which made the girls become silent and stare at him.

"Are you kidding me? You mean this clumsy bitch is that amazing gymnastic! She can't even fucking bow right!"

Kagome gapped, and was about to reply when she took notice to the gun on the table.

"Oh my god! Where did this gun come from? Miroku why are we with a demon! Don't you know they're rebels, and they're all organized in mobs?"

Feeling unsafe and nervous around Inuyasha and the shinning gun on the table, Kagome rose in a hurry and shuffled quickly to the door. She almost had on her geta when a clawed hand grabbed her wrist, and spun her around into a hard chest. While squirming madly, she looked up into a pair of golden eyes. When he spoke, his voice softly rumbled through his chest, giving Kagome goose bumps on her neck.

"First, bitch, I'm half-demon, half breed, hybrid, whatever you fucking wanna call it. Second, not all demon's are involved in mobs, you stupid girl, some of them live like humans. Demons and Humans try to live in harmony, but the government builds racism on us. Third, I'm not in a mob, that's for those bloody Italian humans. I'm in a gang, the B.A.D.'s, and I'm the leader of them."

"Bad's?" Kagome whispered in confusion.

Inuyasha's eyes rolled, "Not bad's, B.A.D.'s."

"What does that mean?"

"Births After Death's." He spoke.

Despite his poor personality, his anger and rudeness, there was something inside him that Kagome started to feel attracted to. Her blue eyes continued to look up, noticing his 5'6 frame towering over her own 5'4, and how his white hair fell over his shoulders.. Inuyasha was quite the-

"Aww, you two finally get along? You want to go to a hotel or something later?"

It only took those words from Miroku for Inuyasha to let go and Kagome to tumble to the ground in her kimono, the moment lost. During Kagome's moment on the floor, and Miroku's savage beating by Inuyasha, Sango had managed to picked Kagome up and head to the girls' room. Entering the bathroom, Sango jumped onto the counter top, sitting on the top and swinging her legs slowly.

"I know I only have known you personally for about only 20 minutes, but I should probably tell you what's really going on since Miroku hasn't."

Sango sighed and leaned against the bathroom mirror, patting the empty spot next to her. Once Kagome had settled next to Sango, the woman took a deep breathe and began to speak.

"I know he seems rough, but he hasn't had the best of a life. Inuyasha is a bit sensitive about his culture, and his parents, since he is half demon after all. He has a brother who is a full demon, since their father married twice. Sesshoumaru is the eldest, Inuyasha the youngest."

"So I shouldn't really talk about his demon side then?"

Sango sighed, "Yeah, but only at first, after a while you get to know him and he trusts you enough to be comfortable around the topic. Also, to just let you know, Inuyasha has taken a liking to you."

Kagome blushed and staggered, "There's no way, I just met him, and he's so rude! I mean, there's no way-!"

The girl laughed with a content smile on her face.

"Even though it may not look like it, you're the only girl whom he's been that close with."

Kagome's heart began to pound..

"Okay, besides that note, I have to explain what's going on. Inuyasha's B.A.D.'s aren't a bad gang, in fact they try to keep the peace, and they also take in those who don't have a home."

Kagome stared at the floor tiles, "Don't have a home?"

Sango smiled once more, "Yeah, for example, me. My parents died during a government battle, and my brother disappeared. I had no home, no relatives, nothing. My parents were demon exterminators, for the really bad ones, and that was my talent along with samurai techniques. Inuyasha, seeing the need for such a person in his gang, adopted me into his 'family'."

Her hands began to twist, Kagome noticed, when she talked about her parents and the missing brother.

"-It wasn't just the fact I am useful to the gang, but Inuyasha got to know me, and he became a close friend. The ones he saves and don't really belong in the gang, he gives to orphanages, to families who want children or want to help. At least 48 percent of the money we make goes to those saved children."

It was then that Sango got serious; she even turned to face Kagome and touch her hand.

"This mission is about Queen Mungyung's crown. It's not the fact it's worth so much in cash; it's what's on that crown and who Mungyung was."

"What do you mean what's on it?"

Sango whispered, "The Shikon no Tama."

Kagome stared, her blue eyes in shock.

"You mean- the royal family; as in the rumor of Mungyung's hidden family line?"

Sango smiled, "That's right; we're going after it to raise the true Tama's family line, to bring them to power. If we do, demons and humans will be equal, have the same rights, and there won't be so much racism against demons or half breeds. Also the Tama fortune is huge, and if the heir is proven.. Just think of the rewards we could get- we could help ourselves and so many people!"

"But, how will we find the hidden line, I mean, is it even true?" Kagome asked, her mind buzzing.

Maybe it was the incenses or the fact they were quite hungry, but Sango began to grin like a Cheshire cat. She knew something that Kagome did not, something that held the answer to her question, something that bugged the hell out of her.

"You'll find out in time, Kags. But for now, we need to get that crown, and it's not going to be easy."

Sango jumped off the counter, and gave the 'v' victory sign with her fingers. Smiling, Kagome fell to her geta's on the floor, together they laughed and walked out of the washroom. Unfortunately Kagome was leading the way out, and Inuyasha had been waiting on the other side. Thanks to her pathetic shoes, Kagome tripped face first into his warm chest. Mentally kicking herself, she dared to look up once more into his jaw dropping golden eyes. She decided in those 3 seconds she had with him before he dropped her again, to admire his high cheek bones, fair skin, and 'bad boy' smirk.

Having a déjà vu', Kagome fell to the ground when Inuyasha took a side step; she wondered if this mission was going to last with his temperament, let alone with her own.

"_I know he seems rough, but he hasn't had the best of a life."_

Despite what Sango spoke of, Kagome could not help but feel stings of anger. Standing, Kagome brushed off her kimono while listening to Sango and Inuyasha's heated argument. It seemed like a normal brother sister fight in a family, just like the ones between Sota and her. Smiling, Kagome reminisced upon their latest silly fight- and stopped suddenly when she recollected her curfew. Internally going bananas, she rushed over to Miroku and started to shake him by the shoulders, screeching out 'WHAT'S THE TIME?'

"Kags, stop going ballistic! It's only 6:45 p.m., Kami!" Miroku managed to gasp out.

Calming down, she turned to two pairs of wide eyes, in which she giggled and waved at them.

"I have a curfew is all, and I'd rather not get home late." She said giddily.

"Right, " Inuyasha commented, reminding himself to keep a good distance.

"Okay, Inu has told me that the gang called, and they want us back at Headquarters A.S.A.P." Sango spoke, a smile on her face. "There fore, we must reschedule this dinner for another night, and head on right over to the house."

_**TC**_

Kagome clung tightly to his leather jacket, hoping since she met him, he would not let her go; she had enough bruises on her butt to last a week. Her long dark black hair whipped in the wind, curling around her face as she stared in awe at the colorful street lights. For being her first time on a motorcycle (she preferred her 10 speed bike), she stopped wailing within in the first 15 minutes, noticing the colorful night and people Inuyasha desperately pointed out. Kagome grinned against his jacket, her eyes glittering as the color spectrum passed by. She loved cities at night, besides the danger, she enjoyed the silence and bright yet dim city luminosity.

Inuyasha had been in a daze as he swerved in and out of traffic, until those arms around him tightened gently. A blush rose to his cheeks at the close proximity, regardless of Kagome's action, he made no action of disagreement.

'_Okay, maybe Sango was right. He's rough on the outside, but he's sweet internally.'_

It was around 9 p.m. when they finally reached a dirt road, one that was under tall stunning sakura trees. The soft headlights glowed on the road, picking up little pebbles that looked like diamonds. Kagome could not have been more shocked, for she always wanted a nice sized home on the outskirts, with trees hunching over the road.. The motorcycles purred down the road, the couples talking loudly over the noise, and Kagome completely oblivious to it all. They stopped when they went into a circle drive way, Inuyasha putting the kick stand up, and rising while taking off his helmet. Shaking his hair, he reached for Kagome's hand to pull her off the machine. Relieved to be walking again, she stretched her arms and neck before looking at the house.

It seemed that almost every window was lit from the inside, every room glowing in the darkening day. The house itself was a huge old style white Victorian mansion, big yet cozy. Kagome blinked and noticed Inuyasha had walked up the steps of the house, and she quickly followed after him. Walking inside the home, her geta shoes clanked onto the bamboo hardwood floors, creating a shock from her. Were demons to have such nice homes, let alone a gang? She could not believe it..

A body quickly flashed past her eyes, frightening her.

"Inu! Inu! Do you know where Sesshy is? I can't find him and I'm freaking out!"

Looking to Inuyasha, a girl with light brown hair gripped his shoulders and pulled him to the level of the girl's eyes. From her physical appearance, Kagome decided the girl was human, but was gifted with a temper to kill. Inuyasha sweat dropped and attempted to release the girls grip, failing miserably each try, because the girl would humanly growl at him.

"Rin, I have no idea where Sesshoumaru is, and is this why you called us back?"

The woman let go of Inuyasha without a care, and sniffled at him, "Of course, I need to find where my fiancé is. That jerk has been hiding since you left, and I swear if I don't find him soon, I'm kicking him out of our room."

Everyone stared at the woman, and her odd personality. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, and looked over to Kagome, mouthing, "She's pregnant."

Kagome laughed and turned to the door once Sango and Miroku entered. Miroku, despite the large red hand print on his face, tried to enter with dignity while limping. Sango just smiled sweetly when Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow.

"So, this is the famous cat burglar?"

Turning, Kagome noticed the woman, Rin, was standing in front of her. If it had not been for the protruding 5 month stomach, Kagome would have mistaken the girl for a teenager with an adorable side pony tail. Perhaps it was when Sango smashed Miroku's face in, creating a ruckus, or maybe Rin's announcement of Kagome, but within seconds at least 20 demons and humans appeared around the room. They all appeared different, markings on their faces or none, different colors of hair and eyes, with tails or even claws; however, they all supported a red ribbon around their right wrists.

"Kagome," Inuyasha smirked, "Welcome to my family."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, first chapter, and I'm hoping for at least 15 reviews, it was be amazing if I got that many :D About **_Kagome_**, she's been taught in school that all demons are bad and not even close to humans, so she's a bit racist to them. However, upon meeting her first demon, she's starting to disagree with the governments thoughts and like Inuyasha! Thank you for reading, and tune in for another chapter soon!

_**Jaimiisaholly ©**_


	2. Chapter 2

-

The Crown

-

**Summery:** He's B.A.D.'s gang leader. She's the famous Japanese cat burglar. Once their eyes are turned to the same item, Queen Mungyung's famous crown, personality's clash, car crashes explode, the FBI chases, secret's are spilled, gun fights rain down, and a love story so intense.. begins. KG/I, M/S, S/R

* * *

**Information**

Katana: a Japanese sword

"Ano." : Umm..

Youki: Demon

Hai: Yes

Kaguya-hime: Old Japanese bed-time story

Hanyou: Half-demon

**Ages**

Kagome: 18

Sota: 16

Miroku: 18

Sango: 19

Inuyasha: 21

Rin: 20

Sesshoumaru: 25

Koga: 22

Kikyou: 27

Shippou: 11

Chapter 2: The Family and their Secret

"Ta dah!" Sango cheered.

Kagome walked into Sango's room, as her friend flicked on the lights. It was decorated as a traditional Japanese style room, with the bamboo wood floor, red duvet and futon, katana's and weapons on the walls, and even the ceiling fan had carved bamboo leaves as wings. Sango called her, and Kagome walked over the closet Sango had stepped into. Her new friend proudly leaned on large bone boomerang, as Kagome entered the closet astounded.

"So that's one of your demon exterminating weapons?" Kagome questioned.

Sango nodded, "Yup, I even use those swords on the wall- it's my second weapon of choice."

Kagome was instantly drawn to the huge racks of clothing, and instantly was filing through the hanging clothes. She pulled one from the closet, admiring the battle suit. Sango came over smiling, taking the suit from Kagome.

"This would be my battle gear, complete with the strongest woven material, and light metal pads on the knee's and elbows."

"I'm so envious!" Kagome gushed, as she watched Sango pretend to model her suit.

"You mean you don't have one?"

"No." Kagome said slowly, "Am I supposed to?"

"I thought you would, everyone here has something similar to this. After all, Miroku invented them."

Kagome growled, "Is that so? Well, I must have a talk with my _dear friend _then."

A small voice interrupted them, "Excuse me."

The girls turned towards the voice, only to look at a boy in his early teens. He was almost Kagome's height, with red hair, pointed ears, and an auburn fluffy tail protruding from behind him. Kagome mentally gushed.

"We're about to start the meeting, but Inuyasha want to speak to Kagome first." He nervously spoke, blushing every time he looked at Kagome.

"Alright then, thanks Shippou." Sango commented.

"Is that you're name?" Kagome questioned, walking towards the young demon.

"Hai," He stuttered.

Kagome looked at the boy, mainly his demon attributes. She had never been around a demon really, or even knew one.. This kid though, he seemed really friendly and sweet. Was her other friends wrong about demons? Should she believe what was she had always been taught, that demons were disgusting and spawn of satan.. Or were they just another form of the human race, physically different, but still the same?

"You're really cute," she concluded, adding a sincere smile.

Shippou just blushed even more, and he quickly bowed before racing out of the room. The girls laughed at the boy's behavior. Sango turned back into her closet, "Did you want some sweatpants and a tank top? You know, get out of those clothes for now?"

Kagome looked down at her kimono, "I'm not sure, I mean my curfew is 11 P.M. and I have to be going home soon."

"It's alright. If you want to borrow some later, just ask."

Kagome thanked Sango before shuffling out of her room and into the corridor. It seemed that the house was larger in the inside, than it looked on the outside. From what she had observed, this house was like Head Quarters, everyone seemed to come here for meetings or just to hang out. Sango had shown her from the windows, that there was a lot more other houses further on the property. The house they were currently residing in was Inuyasha's, but Sango, Miroku, and Shippou also lived here. His step brother Sesshoumaru, and his wife just visited him or spent the night during important meetings. Sesshoumaru and Rin were actually a rich and famous couple (Kagome thought they looked familiar), and with Sesshoumaru's technology ability to hide his physical demons features, the media had no idea he was different. The couple was currently living in their own mansion in Tokyo, about two hours from Inuyasha's own house.

A pair of girls passed by Kagome, waving at her friendly as they walked up the stairs Kagome was descending. Kagome turned and her eyes lingered on their wrists, to the red ribbon everyone was supporting. In fact, due to Kagome's poor eyesight at the time, she had mistaken them for actual silk ribbons. They were in fact tattoos, and weird as it was, Kagome was not completely sure why they were all tattooed the same. It had to be some sort of gang thing.

Kagome continued to walk down the marble stairs, still looking around the place in awe. If the place did not have gadgets, young people, flat screen TV's, and loud music blaring from different rooms, this mansion could easily be mistaken for an old rich couples home.

A girl wolf youki skipped over to Kagome, her dark red hair in a pony tail. Her green eyes glittered in the room light.

"Hi! I'm Ayame, and Inuyasha wanted me to help you."

Kagome blinked at the sudden invitation, "Help me?"

"Yeah, ano.. he said you would probably get lost and sent me."

"Gee, nice to know he cares."

Ayame laughed nervously, scratching her head, "He actually called you something else, but I didn't think I should repeat it."

"Oh?" Kagome spoke, getting ready to kill. "Pray tell, what did he call me?"

_**TC**_

"I'M A FUCKING **WENCH**? COME E'RE, I'LL SHOW YOU A WENCH YOU EGOTISICAL, BARBARIC, INCONSIDERATE, SCHMUCK!"

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome as she marched in, once the elevator doors had opened. He looked at her with a bored expression, and only waved at her to sit down on the leather couch next to him. A sheepish Ayame tagged behind the girl, nervously laughing as Inuyasha looked at her.

"Sorry, but she asked."

"Whatever. Ayame, could you call the others to the meeting room? Tell them to be there in thirty minutes time, I feel like this conversation may take a while."

"Yeah, he's got some explaining to do." Kagome snarled.

Ayame bowed at them, and left to the elevator, leaving the couple in silence. Inuyasha continued to stand, and he sighed as Kagome tugged at her kimono.

"This isn't easy for me to say-"

"I don't care, apologize!"

Inuyasha looked at the girl, smirking at her as she continued to viciously tug at her clothes. Kagome looked up at him, her hair falling from her delicate pin up.

"Well? Apologize!"

"For what?" Inuyasha laughed.

"For calling me a wench! Apologize you prick!" She ordered.

"Why, wench?"

Kagome growled, completely forgetting about her cramped dress.

"Because!" She roared, walking over to him.

"You shouldn't call someone a rude name, it isn't polite! Plus it just shows how inconsiderate you are!"

"You don't even know me. And I'll damn well call you anything I please, _bitch_."

Kagome stood up in front of him, her body inches from his.

"I am no wench or bitch!" She yelled. "My name is Kagome!"

She poked his chest hard with her finger, for every syllable; "KA-GO-ME!"

"Oi! Don't touch me!" Inuyasha yelled at her, trying to push her away.

"Well, maybe it'll get through your brain!"

"Right, good one genius!"

"Oh shut up, you-- imbecile!"

"Oooh, big word there! Can you manage saying that one again?"

"You st-"

"Would you two get a_ room_?"

The arguing pair turned to Miroku, who was wiggling his eyebrows at them. During their ruckus, the pair had managed to back onto the bar stools in the room, Inuyasha pressed against the counter while Kagome was almost crawling on top of him. The pair blushed and scrambled to stand, as Miroku wolf-whistled at them.

"Piss off, Miroku!" Kagome barked.

"Yeah, what she said!" Inuyasha retaliated.

"Nice one, Inuyasha." Miroku laughed, leaving the room.

Kagome glared at Miroku's retreating figure, "Oooh, I hate that guy!"

"Yeah, well whatever, I'll kill him later. We have something more important to discuss-"

Inuyasha was interrupted by a phone ringing, and he pulled out a silver phone from his pocket. He flipped it open and pressed it to his head, instantly talking to the person on the other line. Once words were exchanged, he quickly flipped it shut, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"Well, Ka-go-me, we wasted too much time talking. So instead of telling you before hand, the plan, you're going to learn about it during the meeting."

"What plan?" Kagome questioned rudely.

"What's this plan everyone's talking about?" She continued to rave, as Inuyasha struggled to pull her into the elevator.

"I want to know!"

"Well if you stop fucking shouting, _wench_." Inuyasha spoke, and he glared at her as she tried to retaliate against the nickname. "I might just fucking tell you on the way."

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, staring at the elevator metal doors impatiently.

Inuyasha sighed, softly trailing his clawed hand through his long white pony tail.

"Alright, the plan is, The Crown."

The elevator doors finally shut softly.

"The Crown?" Kagome questioned softly, looking up at him in interest.

"As in Queen Mungyung's crown. I'm sure you know who she was, the women who was-"

"-Secretly crowned Queen, but however she was demon, to human law, she could not be Queen. It's just a myth though, I mean, there are no books, or even papers written about her. All about her is her name, which is fiction, but there is also a city in Korea named Mungyung."

"Ahh, elementary Watson." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome just stared at him in confusion.

Inuyasha waved at her, "As I was saying. Everything you have said is quite correct. She is just a tall tale, and her name is a city in Korea. However, there is something you're missing, something so obvious."

Kagome laughed, "Pray tell?"

"Well, Mungyung was a Japanese woman, and just a tall tale of a forbidden love between a human emperor and demon women. In the tale it says- oh, we're here."

As the elevator doors dinged open, Inuyasha strode out, leaving a curious Kagome still standing. The hanyou turned around when he noticed his company was not there. The man looked back at her, smirking.

"You're coming then?"

"You haven't finished telling me what you were saying." Kagome spoke, stepping out of the elevator.

He just ignored her question, and pulled her forcibly through the hall, towards a large open room. A long table sat center of the room, in which many comfortable seats were placed round. Letting go of Kagome, he walked in front of the table, where his larger chair was. In stead of sitting in it, he just pushed it aside, and pulled down a large silk projector screen. Inuyasha stood in front of everyone, demanding attention with out even sounding a word. The gang became silent, and gazed at their leader from their seats. Kagome was about to ask what was going on, when Inuyasha spoke.

"Is everyone here? Alright, let's begin then. Miroku, turn it on."

The room fell to darkness and film from the computer projector glowed on the hanging screen. A picture of the same stunning crown filled everyone's eyes, the exact one Kagome had seen in history period.

"This is Queen Mungyung's crown. Today this is just its title, for it was made by Western's back in the 1900's, as a gift to Japan. As we well know, no ruler had ever worn a crown made of such style and rich taste (hence the name Mungyung, since her tale is not true and she never became queen). Therefore, when it was brought to Japan, it was put under the most precious security. It is now 2007 ladies, and gentlemen. And we are going to **steal** it."

Whispers fell around the lightless room, demons and humans softly commenting about stealing the crown. Kagome's eyes had become wide, despite the fact she was planning on stealing it herself. She was appalled that a huge gang of people were going after it.

"Yes, that's right, we're stealing the crown. Is it just for the glory and how much we could rake in by taking it? No, there is a much deeper meaning behind this artifact."

The next picture flickered onto the screen, showing the image of a famous children's book. It was the Bamboo Princess, Kaguya-hime. Kagome stared at the book, knowing word for word, since it was her favorite tale. Inuyasha smirked, looking to the screen.

"This is Kaguya-hime, which I'm sure all of you know it well. It's considered to be the oldest Japanese story, and has been translated into many languages. It primarily details the life of a mysterious girl called _Kaguya-hime_ who was discovered as a baby inside the stalk of a glowing bamboo plant. She is said to be from Tsuki-no Miyako (The Capital of the Moon) and has unusual hair that 'shines like gold'."

A painting was switched into the book's place, showing a picture of a beautiful smiling princess. She stood in a bamboo forest; her hand's gently resting on the tall vertical bars. Golden hair pins and combs were gracefully placed in her long hair, which made her skin seem to shimmer.

"This is a painting done my Mao Kinru in the 1940's, a not well known painting, but the best one I have come across. I would like everyone to look at her, princess looking, normal black hair, and gorgeous features. Now, it was rumored back then that Kinru painted a woman, and added such royal features to the Kaguya-hime. He painted the model's face exactly to the canvas, and using this we easily tracked down the woman. Her named was-"

The picture flickered away, now revealing a beautiful woman with graying hair. Despite her hair color, she was looked like an energetic young woman.

"Gina Yiijutsuku Takaito. Notice how her hair is graying, yet she is almost a teenager? Here comes the bombshell everyone, she is in fact at that time, only twenty-one. Why is she graying then? In fact, she is not, only her hair dye is coming out."

Kagome's eyes widened-- hair dye? Did that mean she had white hair-?

Inuyasha turned and looked at everyone, "Yes, she naturally has silver hair." He then gave a chuckle, as he pivoted back to the screen.

"Gina means silvery, which gives a hint to her hair. But is that not odd, a human woman with silver hair? But wait, come to think of it, don't I?"

Her heart began to hammer against her ribs, her mind completely focused on Inuyasha.

"That's right, Takaito is my great grandmother."

Loud chattering choked the silence, and some people even got out of their seats in surprise. Inuyasha raised his hand slightly, in which everyone calmed down.

"Only my family is known to have this hair color, which is why this surprised me as well- for my grandmother's name was Chakku, not Gina Takaaito. However, in the past few weeks, I had randomly come across a photograph of my great grandmother."

An old water-stained sepia photo came onto the screen, and it was placed besides Mao's painting of Kaguya-hime. The whole world could obviously see that the two girls were exactly a like- except for Chakku's silver hair. They had the same lips, same eyes, hair style, and even the same facial frame. The picture of Inuyasha's great grandmother slowly overlapped the painting of Kaguya, and their faces fit perfectly together.

"So, is any one sensing some secret's here?" Inuyasha spoke, his voice softer.

No one spoke, so utterly stunned and even Kagome echoed their silent replies.

"Now, this really surprised me, so I dug deeper into Gina's history. It struck me then, in all of her records, she always printed her first, middle and then last name. Now, isn't that odd? Why not just your first or last, why all three? Her first name, Gina, is translated as 'silvery', while her middle and last are quite muddled. I first went into her middle name, and after hours of breaking up the words- I found what her parents had done. Her middle name isn't just one name, it's two."

The word 'Yiijustuku' appeared on the screen, written in bold red Harrington font. The words suddenly swooped out of their order, and the letters rearranged themselves into two; Tsuki and Jiyuu.

"Tuski is referred to as 'moon', and Jiyuu means 'freedom'. Well, this isn't just a coincidence, this is a clue."

The room softly mumbled, and Inuyasha still went on, the pressure mounting.

"So, now let's look at it all together. Silvery, Moon, Freedom. Okay, so, what about her last name? Takaito, a name quite odd, and being completely curious; I Googled it. To my great astonishment, it was the middle name of a man."

A painting of a handsome man and the Kaguya-hime appeared on the screen.

"The middle name of emperor Tenno, the man in the Kaguya-hime story; Now, let's think carefully now, put all these pieces together. Silvery, Moon, Freedom, Tenno. Now, adding some filler, '**Silvery** as the **Moon**, the **Freedom** of Kaguya and **Tenno**'."

Inuyasha laughed loudly, and raised his arms above in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Gina is the daughter of Kaguya-hime and Emperor Tenno!

The demons and humans within the room flared-up in surprise, voices loud with confusion and happiness.

"Kaguya-hime did in fact leave for the Moon, however with her time on earth; she had secretly married Tenno, and produced a daughter, Gina. Like her mother, Gina was born inside of a bamboo shoot, which was found on Lord Tenno's grounds. I do not know of how she was found, or by whom, but as you can see, she did not leave for the moon like her mother. Why is that? Because she was a half-demon."

"This is really incredible, but what does this have to do with us stealing the crown?" A random voice called out.

"Ahh, good point." Inuyasha commented, "Stealing the crown is the most important part."

The lights flicked back on, and the projection screen rolled up. Inuyasha walked towards the front of the table, and pressed his hands on the surface while looking at everyone intently. His amber eyes hit Kagome's for a second longer, which created her heart to hasten its beats.

"Gina had once tried stealing the crown, but she had failed, yet she did not. She had managed to hold the crown, and also prick her finger upon a small ruby. When the police had arrived, she was apparently caught within the left gallery. Believing that she had not harmed the crown, and with no video evidence at the time, the FBI waved this attempt away; it is with this evidence, my family line can be properly crowned the true royal family of Japan.

Gina, my great grandmother, has helped us as much as she could. She left us DNA of her mother and Tennu, and her finger prints on the inside of the crown. Using the technology we have today, and background information, we can put a stop to Demon and Hanyou racism, and help bring out a hidden family line."

"Oh my god.." Kagome whispered, her fingers gripping her thighs.

"This means, if we prove this old folktale true.. My family will be Japan's royal decedents, famous even, and will truly make better decisions from human, demon, and hanyou kind."

"Inuyasha!" Shippu called out, "This is truly amazing and all, even if we get all the information and evidence down on paper, do you think the government will just let us say this? They look down on youki after all."

The room began to murmur, which was silenced when Sesshoumaru stood up.

"This is where I come in." He spoke, "With my celebrity background and financial support, I will announce this all when I have my annual black and white ball. There will be reporters, photographers, and many television stations reporting the action second to second."

"Basically," Rin spoke, standing up carefully next to her husband. "The government will have no input, for everything will be live, and millions of people will be watching and seeing our discovery. Along with this global announcement, we have the word of other celebrity and important youki who promised to reveal their race when the announcement is made- showing the world we all can live peacefully in harmony, for we already have been."

Kagome sat in her chair, utterly shocked beyond belief that all along humans had been peacefully interacting with demons. For the world to know, right from the beginning, that demons were interlaced with royalty and the governments.. would be a huge blow. She could see the trouble they could get into if this plan was unveiled before it was ready, and all the risks they would have to take to gather all the supporting information; most of all, Mungyung's crown.

_**TC**_

The blow of the new information had silenced the gang, youki and humans paired up in groups talking together. They all obviously trusted Inuyasha and were amazed at what was just discovered, but in their eyes was worry and doubt. Kagome sighed and looked away from them all, staring down at her socked feet in geta's. Her pop can fizzed merrily, as it buzzed along with everyone's voices. Eyes, ears, and feet hurt her, throbbing in pain as she sat on the staircase steps. Sango had brought her this pop and then left, to speak to Inuyasha about "something important", as she had put it. Someone sat down next to her, and looking up with tired eyes, Kagome noticed who it was.

"Looks like you're having a ball," Ayame commented dryly.

Kagome mumbled in agreement.

"Are you going to finish that Coke?"

Kagome shook her head slightly and passed over the fizzing can.

"Ariguto."

Ayame raised the can to her mouth, and in this moment Kagome's eyes fell upon the ribbon tattoo. The youki paused, lowered down the drink and followed Kagome's stare.

"The ribbon, eh? I take it your teachers never told you about them?"

The girl looked away embarrassed, and lowered her head slightly.

Ayame paused, and then continued. "It's alright. Basically, when I was born, back in the day, all demons were physically classified as not human. These tattoos's actually started off as a small red line of ink, but as we grow, so does our skin. This is why they now look like thin threads, or ribbons."

"That's really.. cruel, and unfair." Kagome mumbled, looking at Ayame.

The redhead laughed and crunched up her pony-tail with her free hand.

"It's alright, after all they stopped the tattooing about sixty years ago. Now they just put small numbers behind your ears."

Kagome's mouth dropped, _sixty_ years ago? Did that mean?

"Yeah, I'm celebrating my 61st birthday next month." Ayame smiled, sipping her drink.

"But you look like you're 17!"

"I know, I am in human years actually 16, almost 17. But in demon years I'm 60, I've seen a lot in my childhood, yet we demon's live up to about 4000's years."

"Does that mean.."

"Inuyasha is only 58, which is why he doesn't have the tattoo."

Kagome fell silent.

"Hanyou's live up to about 3500 years.. but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are different. Since they have the Kaguya-hime's blood.. they could live almost 10,000 years, if they diet properly."

"That's almost forever," Kagome murmured.

"Which is why they've got to pick their mate's well." Ayame laughed.

"Mate's?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, demons only have one true mate, and rarely will they have two. In which what happened to Inuyasha's father, for Sesshoumaru's mother died of illness, and Inuyasha's mother then became his last. With mates, each person can lengthen their life, and since every demon is well able to reach 4000, they could double it."

"Does it work for humans?"

"I guess so, but a little different, since humans have the range of about 100 years, it'd become 6900 years. But it all depends. However, if you mated with someone like.. Inuyasha."

Kagome blushed slightly.

"Then you'd probably have the same life line, since he has much more years than normal demons."

"Wait, so that means.." Kagome looked to her left, at Rin who was rubbing her belly.

"Yeah." Ayame commented, "Rin and her child will have the same length of life as Sesshoumaru."

"That's amazing.."

"Wench, don't you have to go home?"

Turning around, Inuyasha stood in front of the pair, slipping on his leather gloves. He smirked down at her, "Or have you forgotten about your curfew?"

Kagome's eyes suddenly widened, she almost forgot!

"Take me home!" She yelled, running as quick as she could.

Ayame only laughed as Inuyasha watched Kagome race for the door. Following her outside, he saddled the expensive motorcycles, and revved the engine as Kagome held on. Despite her dignity, Kagome had rolled up her robe to her thighs, so she could sit properly. Inuyasha knew this, and once every while, he would peek at her creamy thighs. Kagome remained oblivious to him, and watched as they speeded past bright city lights. The highway was painted orange, from the pollution and lamp post lights, and yet it was still fascinating. Quickly they entered the heart of Tokyo, and Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"Where to you live?"

"Okay, go down this road, and straight through the Shinjuku East."

"Alright then."

Once they pasted the bright Shinjuku East lights and billboards, Inuyasha nudged her back.

"Umm, okay, take a left on 23rd, and then the second left all the way down."

Inuyasha followed Kagome's instructions, mentally memorizing them, and continued to drive. Once over a small bridge, Kagome continued.

"Okay, now take a right.. here. Alright, now go down three blocks, and take a right into the Tsuta Homes. Then basically all the way down the street, and last house on the left, the Shikon no Tama Shrine."

Inuyasha snorted as he pulled up to large stone steps, "You live in a shrine? What are you, a priestess?"

"I always wanted to be one."

He looked at Kagome, watching her pull down her kimono, smiling slightly.

"Since I was little, living in this shrine, I always wanted to be a miko, a priestess."

"Did you ever train?"

Kagome nodded, "I did, but I stopped once my father died. He was playing a koto one day, as I practiced shooting arrows. I.. I didn't mean to."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"I accidentally shot an arrow in his right arm, seconds later, his left arm went numb, and he had a heart attack. He was paralyzed for two days, and small multiple heart attacks followed before his death."

Kagome went silent as she turned around, and she began to walk up the stone steps, her black hair blowing in the breeze. With his demon heightened senses, he smelt her tears in the wind, and he got off his bike. He pressed his hand lightly against the middle of her back, walking her up to her house.

"You didn't kill your father, if that's what you're thinking." He spoke.

"That's what the doctor's said too, said he had a weak heart, and that the arrow just finally.. sparked the fire." She mumbled.

They strolled up the rest of the steps, and continued on their way to the front door. Once reaching it, Kagome looked up above, staring into a seemingly star-less sky.

"One thing I don't understand though, by the time we got to the hospital, and after dad's surgery.. The doctor's showed us the arrow I shot, and when I saw it.. the metal tip was missing, and the end was charred. They said, that there was nothing left in his arm, and if I shot the charred arrow.."

Her smile completely disappeared, and Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"I shot a normal arrow, and for some reason the tip was completely gone and was charred. So tell me, is there something I don't know?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "What do you mean?"

She looked at him seriously.

"When I shot the arrow, purple light erupted from it."

* * *

Reviews! Please! I've already decided that I'm going to start this story, and make sure it has many chapters. It doesn't hurt to even leave a tiny review, I mean more of you guys save this story on your favorite lists, story alert it, and save the story to your profile collection- than review. So please, give me some happiness and send me a review! Please and thank you!

_**Jaimiisaholly ©**_


End file.
